


canari

by orphan_account



Category: Purgatory and the Canary Girl, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fire, Mildly Dubious Consent, Necrophilia, Suicide Attempt, This is messed up i am messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My canary girl is beautiful. I had first heard her singing in brothel, a bar, I don’t quite remember, and had fallen in love with the crystal clear voice that came from the poor girl. </p><p>So, I bought her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	canari

**Author's Note:**

> Go watch Hayakawa-P's song :A  
> I'm a disgusting human being rip

My canary girl is beautiful. I had first heard her singing in brothel, a bar, I don’t quite remember, and had fallen in love with the crystal clear voice that came from the poor girl. She deserved much better than to sing there the rest of her life, never quite making ends meet.

So, I had bought her from her previous owner.

She braids her hair sometimes, humming as though I can’t hear her. I let the humming pass, seeing as she isn’t allowed to sing any longer.

Her hair isn’t long enough to make beautiful braids, but there’s something alluring in the way her thin hands manipulate each blonde strand. Her skinny hands are one of her best features, the way they contrast in my own, or clasp the microphone when she’s allowed to make melodies with her voice.

It’s those pale hands that used to tremble at the strain of not eating, long ago, until they stopped trembling some time before now.

Her eyes always twinkled as though she knew more than I ever did, as though she knew every thought in my head, every way to drive me crazy. Her eyes had dulled when she couldn’t sing, but never lost their twinkle until recently.

They remind me of my beloved mother’s eyes.

Mother died a long time ago.

Her room smells of cheap perfume, as though my canary girl has drained the bottle on the floor. I’d need to clean it sometime, if I found enough spare time to actually do it.

She’s sitting in a spindly chair, inside the cage prop I bought just for her. She had loved it at first sight, laughing in dark glee at the thought I had put into getting it installed into her room. The microphone that no longer works is still clasped in her spindly hands.

I would smile at her lovingly, if she was not staring at me in such a contemptuous fashion. Her lips were pulled into a loose smile, cheeks and eyes sunken into her face.

Her necklace seems far too tight, so I loosen it, not bothering to see if she breathes any more freely than before. Grabbing the watering can I brought into her room, I spray the contents all over, dousing the stench of perfume with a sharp, gassy smell.

"We can finally be happy together, my little canary," I say, pulling a box from my suit’s pocket. "You don’t want any of my presents for you, so I’ll have to show you my love in another way."

Once upon a time, when she stopped eating altogether, I had tried buying her the entire city to make her cheerful again, yet she hadn’t responded to anything I gave her.

Picking her light body up from the chair, I sit down and place her on top of me, immediately wrapping my arms.

"I love you."

Her chest doesn’t rise or fall very often anymore. Reluctantly letting one arm rise from my pet, I grab a match from the box.

I strike the match and let it fall into the dark stains on the floor, setting everything alight in bright, scorching flames. She doesn’t react, neither do I.

I begin to kiss her head, mouthing at the light hair, noticing a faint rotting smell coming from her. I belatedly note that I should have washed her before we burnt and went to either Heaven or Hell together.

"Let me show you the Hell of my heart," I mutter, wishing she would giggle at my words. Wishing she would breathe or blink. Wishing she were still with me completely.

I love her anyways.

—-

However, when I awoke, some unknown time later, I had been in a stark white bed, in a stark white room, in a cold white building. The men and women had all rushed to me, hearing the machines whine for attention, and many of them attempted to explain what had happened to me.

_you could have died-_

_-nearly burnt-_

_-hugging a corpse of a woman, long dead-_

_-you may need to be sent somewhere, sir-_

I laughed at them, because I already knew all that I needed to know.

Yet again, I was all alone.


End file.
